Con ayuda de una amiga
by Nai Hatake
Summary: Sakura no podía llegar al orgasmo. Cuando le comentó del asunto a Ino, no tenía idea de que encontraría la solución junto a su mejor amiga. [One-shot] Lemon Yuri SakuIno.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjklñ- diálogo.

~O~

**Con ayuda de una amiga**

~O~

Sakura Haruno escuchó el timbre de su casa. Gruñó, ¿tenía que bajar a atender a Ino con el pelo enjabonado sólo porque a ella se le había ocurrido llegar antes?… Si, iba a bajar con el cabello lleno de espuma; no dejaría a su amiga esperándola.

Con una bata de baño ocultó su desnudez y bajó a toda pastilla por las escaleras. Giró la llave y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Frentona!- exclamó la visitante a modo de saludo.

- Cerda, pasa- Ino entró a la casa-. Interrumpiste mi baño- le reprochó.

Ino miró sus rosados cabellos y ahogó una carcajada.

- Vale, ve a lavarte la cabeza, ¿hago té?

- Bueno. Creo que hay unas galletas en la alacena para acompañarlo- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras con dificultad, pues le había entrado un poco de espuma a los ojos.

Sakura terminó de bañarse correctamente y se puso un vestido rojo de entre casa. Para cuando hubo vuelto, Ino ya había puesto el té y las galletas en la mesita ratona del living. Se sentó junto a la rubia en el sofá el cual se encontraba frente a la mesa.

- Bien- habló Ino-, ¿qué era eso que querías contarme ayer?

La pelirrosa se ruborizó muy levemente a causa de la vergüenza, pero incluso así, no pasó inadvertido por los ojos de su amiga. Alzó una ceja indagadora, algo sorprendida por su reacción.

- Verás,... tengo un problema... no puedo llegar, Ino- confesó con tono suplicante; aunque ya habían hablado de sexo todavía le causaba vergüenza.

- ¿Llegar?¿A dónde?- se hizo la desentendida sólo para molestarla.

- No te hagas la que no entiendes, cerda, tú eres la más mal pensada de aquí- la rubia rió.

- ¿Quieres decir que no puedes llegar al orgasmo?- preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sakura se tapó la cara con el primer almohadón que encontró a su alcance.

- Oye, frentona, no es nada raro- sorbió su té-. Cuéntame los detalles, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- ¡¿Ino?! ¡No voy contando mi vida sexual a cualquiera!- se escandalizó detrás del cojín.

- ¡Ey!- exclamó- ¡No soy cualquiera! Soy tu mejor amiga y ya hablamos de esto, además las dos sabemos que tu vergüenza- empujó el almohadón de Sakura con un dedo- no tiene sentido, eres tan o más libidinosa que yo.

- Vale- se resignó, Ino no pararía hasta sacarle todos los detalles de sus fallidos encuentros sexuales-, pero ni una palabra a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro- hizo como si se cerrara su boca con un cierre.

- Bueno, ya sabes que mi primera vez la tuve con Sai- Ino asintió-, pero no te conté que no llegué al orgasmo.

- ¡¿Frentona?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Me daba vergüenza, Ino, entiéndeme.

- Está bien…- suspiró algo dolida debido a que no le contara un hecho tan importante como aquel-, ¿cuál fue el problema?- preguntó recuperando su característico y ácido humor.

- También era su primera vez, y pues... quizás no sabía moverse de la forma correcta- su amiga volvió a reir- … él terminó a los dos minutos- la risa de Ino se transformó en una incontrolable carcajada-. No es gracioso- le recriminó con fingido enojo, tratando de contener su propia risotada, la cual amenazaba con emerger.

Cuando la rubia se hubo recuperado, prosiguió con sus preguntas.

- Me habías contado que estuviste con Gaara en una misión a la arena, ¿qué pasó allí?¿El Kazekage no tampoco puedo ayudarte?- la hilaridad la atacó nuevamente.

- Como ya sabrás- ignoró las risas-, el hermano del Kazekage fue envenenado, y pues, fui a ayudar. Logré curarlo y...- su amiga la interrumpió.

- ¡Y ya sabemos cómo te lo agradeció! Vaya, frente, Gaara está muy bien y seguramente ya tenía sus experiencias... no lo puedo creer.

- Tienes razón, a diferencia de Sai, con él llegué a sentir algo, pero no fue suficiente- bajó su vista hacia el suelo al recordar.

- ¿Y cuál crees que fue el problema?

- Estás muy preguntona, cerda- se quejó en broma

- Y entonces, respondeme, ¿quizás el tamaño...?- sugirió.

- No lo creo, era uno bueno- contestó mordiendo una galleta y acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

- Y bien, ¿más encuentros? No puedes decir que no llegas al orgasmo con sólo dos encuentros.

- Hay más, no te impacientes. Esto es secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie y muchísimo menos a Tenten- la mirada de Ino brilló con ansiedad de saciar su curiosidad; Sakura suspiró, estaba a punto de revelar un gran secreto a una gran chismosa-. Me acosté con Neji.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y se le desencajó la boca a causa de la sorpresa. La ojiverde rió al ver su reacción, que no era para menos, Neji y Tenten llevaban juntos más de un año.

- ¿Tú.. y... Neji?- balbuceó sin poder tragárselo.

- Si, cerda, pero no puedes decir nada, Neji me asesinaría...

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- quiso saber.

-Pues una noche en un bar- comenzó a relatar Sakura-, lo vi. Estaba solo tomando sake. Aún no estaba ebrio por completo, pero no se encontraba en sus momentos más lúcidos. Eso me pareció raro, pues nunca imaginé que un tipo tan serio como él podría llegar a ese estado. Le dije que lo llevaría a su casa, pero se negó, me contó que no quería volver porque había discutido con Tenten y ella estaba en la casa Hyuuga con Hinata o algo así. A decir verdad, me sorprendió tratar con un Neji tan hablador y también algo cobarde por aquello...

- Continúa- se impacientó su amiga, tenía muchísimas ganas de enterarse de cómo llegó a ocurrir el amorío de su amiga con el Hyuuga.

- Ya- tomó aire-. Me pidió quedarse en mi casa por esa noche- Ino silbó-, yo le insistí para que vuelva a su hogar, pero si hay una persona más terca que yo, es Neji Hyuuga. Me resigné y yo llevé hasta mi casa. Preparé para mí una cama improvisada en este mismo sillón y le dije que durmiera en mi habitación. Él aceptó después de insistirle una y mil veces- Sakura suspiró, la parte de la acción comenzaba allí-. En el medio de la noche, Neji bajó y yo estaba dormida, claro. Me desperté demasiado tarde, cuando ya tenía dos dedos en mi interior- la carcajada de Ino resonó por toda la casa-. Estaba somnolienta y comenzaba a sentir placer por lo que no se lo impedí; pensé que por fin podría llegar. Después de estimularme el clítoris, me penetró. Nunca estuve tan cerca, Ino. Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarlo él ya había salido de mí. Apenas se rocostró a mi lado, se quedó dormido.

- Oh, ¿quieres decir que aquí lo hicieron Neji y tú?- observó el sofá con nuevos ojos.

- Si. Intimamos varias veces más después de eso, pero nunca pude repetir las mismas sensaciones. Y claro que conozco el orgullo de Neji Hyuuga; fingí cada orgasmo.

- Frentona, eso no está bien. Si lo haces, los hombres no cambiarán las cosas, porque tú les haces creer que así te gusta y sólo consigues iguales resultados una y otra vez- le explicó.

Sakura tomó otra galleta, la mordisqueó y se recostó en el respaldo de su sofá, Ino hizo lo mismo.

- Lo sé. En ese momento, atribuí mis frustrados orgasmos a la falta de experiencia de mis amantes, aunque fuera obvio que Neji ya había estado con Tenten y Gaara con otras mujeres. Entonces...

- Fuiste con alguien mayor- Ino le había leído la mente.

- Así fue. Sinceramente me hubiera sentido más cómoda y probablemente más excitada si lo hubiera hecho con Kakashi-sensei, no puedes negar que está para morirse. Pero, fui incapaz de quebrar mi moral y estoy segura de que a él no le muevo ni un pelo.

Ino sonrió. Estaba muy de acuerdo en que el ninja copia estaba para comérselo.

- Sakura, estoy convencida de que él hubiese aceptado tu propuesta, es obvio. Si bien no lo demuestras, Kakashi es una de las personas más lujuriosas de toda la aldea, y lo sabes.

- Como sea- no quería aceptar que su amiga tenía razón-. Le pedí ayuda a Genma Shiranui, ¿lo conoces?

Con la sola mención del nombre del jounin, Ino se contorsionó en su asiento. ¿Que si lo conocía? ¡Claro que lo conocía! A sus ojos era el ninja más atractivo que había avistado alguna vez. Lo contemplaba absorta cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero nunca se había animado a hablarle. Y ahora venía su mejor amiga a decirle que se había acostado con él ¡y que no había llegado al orgasmo!

- Debes estar bromeando si me dices que no llegaste al clímax con él- la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te entiendo, de veras, Genma es realmente guapo- Sakura se llevó una mano a su sien-, pero tampoco con él logré mi cometido.

- Jamás hubiera imaginado que te acostaste con tantos hombres- comentó Ino para aligerar el ambiente; ambas rieron.

- Llevas la razón, no va conmigo. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir?, necesito un orgasmo con urgencia. ¿Y bien?¿Qué tienes para decirme acerca de mis experiencias?

- Frentona, dime, cuando te masturbas, ¿llegas?

- ¡Cerda!- le gritó con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer que le hiciera semejante pregunta, sin embargo, comparado a lo que habían hablado aquello no era mucho.

- No te escandalices, es una simple pregunta, contesta.

Ya más calmada, hizo caso de su amiga.

- Si, algunas veces lo alcancé- se sinceró mirándose los pies no sin algo de vergüenza.

- El problema es que los hombres no saben cómo tocarte- sentenció la rubia.

A los ojos de Ino, el problema era evidente. Los hombres al no conocer la anatomía femenina y su forma de brindar placer, no hacían gozar a su amiga. Sakura sopesó lo que su amiga le había dicho, muy probablemente llevaba la razón.

- Puedes intentar cabalgando a tu amante- propuso Ino; se desternillaron de la risa ante la burda frase.

En aquel momento, la rubia recordó una fantasía que tenía hace tiempo pero que se había obligado a olvidar debido a que creyó que la oportunidad no se le presentaría nunca. Sin embargo, ahí la tenía y se dispuso a aprovecharla.

- Sakura- la aludida la miró sorprendida de que la llamara por su nombre y del repentino cambio en el tono de su voz-, ¿con qué hombre te gustaría estar ahora?

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué responder, ¿Naruto? ¿Kakashi? ¿Kiba? ¿Lee? ¿Chouji?... ¿Para qué engañarse? Lo deseaba a Sasuke. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero creía que el Uchiha podría solucionar su dilema.

- ¿Sasuke quizás?- era increíble lo mucho que Ino la conocía-. Si- se contestó a sí misma-. Lo veo en tu rostro- Siéntate en el borde del sofá- le ordenó.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó mientras obedecía.

- Ya verás- Ino se colocó sobre sus piernas, detrás de su amiga-. Cierra los ojos e imagina que Sasuke está detrás de ti, ¿si?- no pudo ocultar el entusiasmo impreso su voz.

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió, aunque tenía curiosidad sobre los motivos que llevaban su amiga a pedirle eso, y conociéndola, también tenía un poco de miedo. Dio un respingo al sentir unas manos en su cintura. Entonces comprendió sus intenciones, ella quería darle una mano con su problema. En un principio, el pensar en intimar con ella le pareció absurdo y un tanto repulsivo, pero pensándolo bien, Ino era mujer y sabría donde tocar para hacerla alcanzar el apogeo. No era para nada una mala idea.

Al percatarse del silencio de Sakura, Ino le repitió:

- Imagina que Sasuke está aquí- presionó la cintura de su amiga con sus manos.

La ojiverde ladeó el rostro y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No necesito pensar en Sasuke- la rubia le devolvió el gesto de forma aún más pícara.

Ante lo dicho por Sakura, Ino sintió todavía más ganas de completar su fantasía; ya podía percibir los ataques de unos placenteros aguijonazos en su vientre.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de Sakura, lo besó y lo mordió suavemente, a la vez que su nueva víctima se relajaba y se dejaba llevar. Al descender, su boca se topó con su vestido.

- ¿No crees que esto es un poco molesto?- le preguntó juguetona mientras tiraba de la prenda.

- Oh, si te molesta deshazte de él- le contestó con el mismo tono.

Su vestido cayó al suelo e Ino continuó con sus besos. Bajó por los omóplatos para encontrarse con otro obstáculo. Esta vez no preguntó y pronto el sostén de la pelirrosa quedó fuera de juego. Ino tironeó de los pezones de su amiga con sus manos; se deleitó con el resultado de sus toques cuando los halló duros. Un gemido furtivo abandonó los labios de Sakura.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó con un murmuro en el oído.

- Mmm, sí- le contestó con los ojos cerrados a causa de las sensaciones.

Ino se bajó del sofá y se colocó frente a ella. Le besó su seno izquierdo y luego tomó el pezón. Entretanto una de sus manos había viajado por su clavícula, su otro seno y su vientre para posteriormente abrirle las piernas. Le acarició el muslo y obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido lujurioso. Con uno de sus dedos le acarició el clítoris.

Sakura ya hacía rato que sentía el hormigueo propio del placer, pero aquello la llevó a un nuevo nivel. Tuvo la urgente e imperiosa necesidad de tener algo tangible en su interior. Sin poderse resistir una de sus manos salió disparada hacia su sexo. Apenas Ino asoció sus pensamientos con sus acciones, le tomó la mano y le impidió tocarse.

- ¡Ey!- protestó.

- Frentona, quiero que experimentes un orgasmo sin ningún tipo de penetración.

Sakura aceptó a regañadientes. No creyó posible hacer realidad aquello, pero le dio la oportunidad.

Los lánguidos toques del dedo de Ino sobre su intimidad se volvieron más firmes y adquirieron ritmo. Cada movimiento la llevó un poco más allá, cada movimiento aumentaba los azotes concupiscentes que la torturaban. Y cuando por fin iba a llegar Ino se detuvo.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada e Ino soltó una risita. Los labios de la rubia recorrieron el vientre de su compañera con parsimonia a la vez que la lascivia en el interior de Sakura se sentía explotar.

- Ino, por favor…- le suplicó.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?- susurró contra su vientre.

- Lo sa-sabes,... Ino- el incontrolable y casi inaguantable placer contenido le impedía hablar correctamente.

La rubia se apiadó de su amiga; verla en ese estado tan deplorable como consecuencia de sus acciones no hizo más que elevar su deseo de ser tocada, y quería que Sakura le devuelva el favor, además debía complacerla.

Hundió el rostro en la intimidad de ella y aspiró el aroma que de allí se desprendía. Aquella delicada fragancia la embriagó por unos momentos. Colocó un mano en cada uno de los muslos y entreabriendo la boca, recorrió todo su sexo para luego trazar círculos con la lengua sobre su clítoris.

Eso bastó para hacerla explotar, y llevarla hasta la tan buscada cima. Las voluptuosas ondas del delirio la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, haciéndola convulsionar y caerse sobre el respaldo del sofá. La sangre se le enloquecía y recorría con celeridad y frenesí todo su cuerpo. La intensa marea de sensaciones la inhabilitó por unos momentos en los cuales se sintió desfallecer.

Ya recuperada, se pasó una mano por el pelo para quitárselo de la cara.

- Ha sido increíble, Ino.

- Eres exquisita..., ¿quieres probarte?- Sakura asintió.

Saboreó sus propios fluidos de la boca de Ino. La rubia la besaba con insistencia y deseo. Ella le correspondió. Llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de su amiga para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vestida. Se separó de ella.

- Bueno, me parece que debería devolverte el favor, ¿no crees, cerda?

- Oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que lo hagas- suspiró.

Sakura se bajó del sofá, quedando enfrentadas, ambas de rodillas en el suelo. Le tomó con las manos el rostro y la besó con pasión y vehemencia. Sus lenguas se movieron en una danza que les demandaba cada vez más contacto. Gozando del momento, Sakura desnudó poco a poco el cuerpo de su nueva amante hasta que éste quedó libre de cualquier barrera física que les impidiera estar juntas.

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el terso cuerpo que tenía delante mientras que atendía con la boca los pezones de la rubia. Sus manos se encontraron con algo húmedo y caliente; supo inmediatamente lo que era. Al igual que ella había hecho antes, estimuló el clítoris de su amiga, arrancándole clamorosos gemidos los cuales llegaron a sus oídos como el mejor sonido que alguna vez hubiera escuchado. Ino se movió hacia ella en un reflejo instintivo por sosegar el fogoso ardor que la invadía.

Sakura juntó ambas manos como si hiciera un jutsu, se agachó e introdujo sus cuatro dedos en la empapada cavidad. Ino se retorció de placer al sentir la inesperada pero necesaria invasión. Aprovechando de la posición en que se encontraba hizo fuerza y movió sus piernas de forma que se elevó; en el proceso los dedos de Sakura le acariciaron por dentro. Volvió a su anterior posición a la espera de hundirse en aquellos mágicos dedos pero cuando lo hizo ya no estaban allí.

- Ino, yo también tengo mis normas de juego, acuéstate.

Ino obedeció, con tal de calmar el torrente de sensaciones que la torturaban haría lo que fuera. Sakura volvió a penetrarla con insufrible lentitud. A medida que los dedos se enterraban en ella, su sangre enloquecía y la incendiaba en una excesiva fruición, que a cada momento se tornaba más intolerable. Hizo apócope de su fuerza de voluntad y le dijo:

- Puedo darle un poco más de diversión a este juego. Recuéstate de costado y con la cabeza hacia mis pies- Sakura hizo lo que le pidió mientras que Ino volcaba su peso a su costado izquierdo.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban enfrentados e invertidos. Sakura prosiguió con sus invasiones; Ino la imitó, pues la nueva posición le permitía hacerlo. Los gemidos cargados de delirio no tardaron en aparecer escoltando los bruscos movimientos de sus cuerpos. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus traviesas lenguas entraran en acción y acompañaran a los impetuosos dedos.


End file.
